


Deeper then blue

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Deaf Kimi, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Violence, M/M, Merman Sebastian, Metamorphosis, Mild Blood, Sirens, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi Raikkonen has always been drawn to the sea. Always hearing music on the waves, which is funny because he shouldn't be able to.  One night a storm reveals the secrets of the sea and his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid/Ingo AU because why the fuck not. XD
> 
> Italics - Sign Language. 
> 
> Bold - Telekinetic speech.

Kimi had bought the cottage a few years ago. It was nestled at the edge of town close to the sea. Kimi preferred solitude and calm. With his own company he didn’t have to deal with idiots who used the fact he was deaf to try to dumb down conversation.

He could communicate fluently in sign language but most people prefered to communicate by yelling at him or over exaggerating their speech so he could lip read. Kimi wondered why his friends couldn’t be bothered to sign. It wasn’t that hard once you picked up certain signs.

So this was why the little lone cottage suited him down to the ground. It was away from people and looked out over the sea.

Kimi liked the sea. It could be calm and gentle one day and the next rough and unpredictable. No one could tell what the sea was going to do next and he liked that.

Some days he’d sit on the rocks and watch the waves, the endless back and forth of the water meeting the sand. It was almost hypnotic to watch.

Sometimes Kimi swears he hears music. He’s not sure how but he swears he can hear the sea singing. A soft warm melody that you couldn’t help but want to drown in.

_I wish I was away in Ingo_   
_Far away across the briny sea_   
_Sailing over deepest waters_   
_Where love nor care never trouble me_

It was a pretty sound and Kimi never really questioned why he could hear it. It was just there, whispered on the breeze. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He had been told stories by his mother, of people who had heard the sea calling them and had stepped into the waves never to be seen again. He thought they were stupid. The music was beautiful yes, but he has never once been tempted to follow it.

He sits on the rocks and lets the gentle song wash over him. It soothed him, settled his bones. If this was the only thing he could ever hear he didn't mind. It was worth not hearing anything just to be able to hear this song.

After an hour or two he stands up and turns his back on the sea, unaware of the movement in the water and the confused, curious creature beneath the waves.

* * *

A storm arrives that night. The news had forecasted it that evening. Kimi had been safety tucked up in bed when it had arrived and had only woken up when the cottage shook around him.

He jolts awake and glances to the window, seeing the rain battering the glass. He gets up and throws on his robe and heads downstairs. The wind is so strong the force of it is shaking the very foundations of the cottage and he’s worried it won’t last.

He’s just wondering whether he should leave when he hears something. A very very sad melody. Filled with deep pain and panic and sadness. It chills him to his very core and he stands there bewildered, wondering what the hell is going on.

The melody seems to be coming from the sea, and before he can think rationally he finds himself grabbing his coat and warm clothes and he’s heading out down to the beach.

* * *

The wind and rain threaten to push him over as he makes his way down the steps and onto the soft white sand of the beach. He’s struggling against the storm, still hearing the sad melody. He needs to know what it is, what is making that sound.

As he treks along the beach with his phone lighting the way it doesn’t occur to him that this is stupid and dangerous. All he can hear is that melody. It’s a cry for help.

He moves down to the boggy marsh of sand that had been where the tide usually was. It’s a struggle to move and he knows if he gets stuck he will be dragged deep into the sea, never to be seen again.

He’s just about to turn and go back when the melody becomes stronger, more hypnotic.

There’s a figure in the sand, lying motionless.

Kimi makes his way over to it and he falters.

No.

It can’t be.

A man is lying on the sand, upper chest bare and curls plastered to his forehead. He’s not making a sound but Kimi can see the pain on his face and still hear that haunting melody.

The reason for the melody is soon revealed to him. The man has a tail. A large bright red tail. And stuck in the tail, covered in a deep dark red is a lump of timber.

The merman’s eyes open, deep pained blue and the melody turns scared and panicked, he struggles to move away but his tail isn’t working.

Kimi raises his hands and signs to him. _Calm down. Want to help you._

The merman’s eyes widen and to Kimi’s surprise he signs back. _Mer?_

 _Not Mer. Human. Let me help._ Kimi signs back, trying not to look threatening.

 _How do you know Mer language?_   The Merman questions.

 _Can’t hear. It’s how I talk._ Kimi signs back. _We don’t have time. Storm is worse. Let me help._

 _Fine. Trust you._ The Merman signs. _My name is Sebastian._

 _My name is Kimi._ Kimi signs and looks around them. There was a cave not too far away up the beach. Maybe he could carry him there.

Sebastian follows his gaze and he nods. _Need water. There’s a pool in there._

 _I’ll take you. We have to go now._ Kimi doesn’t leave Sebastian room to argue and he quickly scoops up the, rather light, Merman and staggers up the beach with him.

Each step is agony and Kimi’s head hurts as the melody starts again, full of pain and anguish as each step moves the timber in Sebastian's tail.

With some luck Kimi gets them inside the cave and gets Sebastian in the water. By this point he has passed out from pain and blood loss.

Kimi looks at him for a second and at the blood on his hands and he shivers.

* * *

Kimi has no idea how he manages to get back to his cottage but he does so, grabbing a first aid kit and some towels. On a whim he also grabs the fish he had gotten at the market. He has no clue what Mermen eat but he must be hungry.

He heads back down to the cave and finds Sebastian still passed out. The water is covered in a layer of red from the injury to his tail.

Kimi kneels next to him and gets out the first aid kit.

The timber looks sharp and full of splitters, he has no idea how far it does into the tail but he needs to get it removed.

He looks at Sebastian and sends a silent apology to him before he takes a hold of the wood and pulls it out in one sharp movement.

Sebastian’s eyes snap open and Kimi has to clutch his head as the melody comes back, full of pain and fear. He almost passes out with it but he goes to grab a towel and presses it down on the gash.

Sebastian’s eyes meet his and he realises what he is doing and suddenly the melody stops as quickly as it had started up.

Sebastian is pale and breathing irregularly, half in and half out of the water. Kimi is worried he’s going to lose too much blood.

 _Let me help._ Kim signs at him and it seems to calm him down.

Kimi sighs shakily and pulls the first aid kit closer and gets down to work.

* * *

Kimi finishes bandaging the tail and he’s aware of Sebastian’s eyes watching him intently.

 _I’ve seen you before._ Sebastian signs at him.

 _Oh?_ Kimi replies, tying up the bandage securely.

 _You sit on the rocks and stare out to sea._ Sebastian signs. _But you never listen to my song._

 _I hear it. Which is odd since I can’t hear anything._ Kimi signs.

 _What do you mean?_ Sebastian signs back.

 _I’m deaf. I cannot hear sounds. But I do hear your song._ Kimi replies.

 _All humans can hear our song. Regardless if they can hear. It’s part of our magic._ Sebastian signs. _But what’s curious is that you hear it but do not follow. Why?_

Kimi shrugs helplessly. _Maybe because I don’t want to?_

 _Everyone wants to. The song draws you to me. Makes you want to do whatever I want. But you’re immune._ Sebastian signs. _It’s curious. You also know our language._

 _It’s called sign language. My mother taught me to speak this way._ Kimi replies. _You’re the first person...Merman to ever sign back to me fluently like this._

 _That’s because this is our language. How we speak. We do not communicate in tongue. We use our hands like this._ Sebastian replies. _Perhaps there is some Mer in you?_

 _I can’t be Mer. I can’t swim._ Kimi replies, but then his eyes flicker with doubt. It would explain why no one could ever sign back to him.

 _Tell me. Are you certain your parents are human?_ Sebastian signs.

 _I grew up with my mother, but not my father._ Kimi signs back slowly.

Sebastian gives him a slow smile. _Then you have the answer. I believe you’re part Mer._

 _How? How can I be Mer? I don’t have a tail?_ Kimi asks.

 _The offspring of Mer and Human partners tend to be born human and lose the ability to hear as a consequence. The only way to find out if you're part Mer is to see if Ingo accepts you._ Sebastian replies.

 _Ingo? As in your song?_ Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods. _Humans are drawn to Ingo through our song. But humans can’t go into the Mer kingdom beneath the waves. They die. But those with Mer song in their blood will survive._

 _So...you’re telling me to go into the water with you?_ Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods.

 _Wait...you’re lying to me. You know your song doesn’t work so you will get me to come with you another way!_ Kimi accuses him, backing away. You can’t trust Merfolk.

Sebastian shakes his head. _You’re head is too human. I know you’re part Mer. You can trust me._

 _You want me to die! You want to drown me!_ Kimi accuses him, glaring.

_You stupid idiot! Why would I drown you? You’re not affected by my song and you’re speaking my language! You helped me, why can’t I help you? Are you really going to let your human side dictate this conversation?_

Kimi looks at him, sees how rilled up Sebastian is getting and sighs. _Fine. I’ll come with you._

Sebastian’s eyes gleam and he nods. _Wise decision._

Kimi shivers at his gaze and wonders what he has gotten himself in for.

Slowly he turns away from him and grabs the fish he had brought with him. He hands it to Sebastian, who’s eyes light up and he hungrily begins to eat with sharp teeth.

Kimi feels slightly sick and turns away, watching the storm howl outside their cave.

* * *

Over the next few days Kimi keeps visiting Sebastian, slowly nursing him back to health, and pretty soon he’s ready to go back into the sea.

The two of them had gotten closer in the days spent together. Sebastian had told Kimi more about his life and Kimi had told him about his.

Sebastian’s curiosity about human life humoured Kimi. It had taken an entire evening to teach him what a television was. 

Keeping Sebastian a secret had been hard, but luckily it was the middle of winter so hardly anyone wanted to go and catch a tan in the sun. Kimi counted himself lucky on that point.

The day came when Sebastian had to return and Kimi waited until the beach was deserted before picking him up and heading down to the sea.

The water was freezing and Kimi found himself shivering as he stood up to his knees in the water.

Sebastian watches him curiously as Kimi gently lowers him back into the sea. The relief is palpable on his face once he’s back in the water.

 _You’re free._ Kimi signs to him with a smile.

 _Come with me._ Sebastian signs back, blue eyes pleading as he holds out his hand. There’s no malice in his eyes and he looks genuinely sad at the idea of parting. _Just trust me. You’re Mer. I can see it._

Kimi looks at him and then back up the beach where his cottage is waiting for him, nice and safe and snug. Can he really do this? Trust a Merman?

Sebastian is watching him intently and he lightly touches his arm to get his attention. _You can come with me. Be with me. Leave all the ones who tossed you aside and live with those who understand you, can speak with you not at you. Please Kimi. Please give me a chance._

Kimi looks at him and swallows. Shakily he takes Sebastian’s hand in his.

Sebastian doesn’t give him a chance to change his mind, with a powerful flick of his tail, Kimi is dragged under the water.

Kimi is panicking as Sebastian swims further, down and down and down and down. He’s not taken a breath yet and his lungs scream in agony for air.

This is it. This is how he’s going to die. Dead beneath the water.

He’s so panicked he doesn’t notice the water changing around them. Almost like it was welcoming them.

Sebastian turns to him and sees him struggling for air. Suddenly Kimi hears his voice in his mind. **Kimi let go of the air. Let go of the human world or you will die.**

Kimi shakes his head. He’s human not Mer. He needs air. He’s going to die. He’s going to drown and no one will find him.

 **Kimi let go now. Please. Trust Ingo. Trust the water. Trust me.** Sebastian is in his face, eyes intense and so blue beneath the water.

Kimi feels himself stop struggling and Sebastian is leaning closer to him. **Let. Go.**

And then Sebastian is kissing him and Kimi releases his breath. All his worries fade and die as the water envelopes him and he kisses Sebastian back, feeling light and free as he lets go of everything human.

When Sebastian pulls back, Kimi finds that he is breathing normally like he would do in air and Sebastian is grinning at him.

 _Welcome to Ingo._ Sebastian signs.

Kimi breathes in and out and feels for the first time like he belongs.

_I wish I was away in Ingo_   
_Far away across the briny sea_   
_Sailing over deepest waters_   
_Where love nor care never trouble me_


	2. Come away to the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi gets kidnapped and Sebastian braves the human world to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to. Saw the trailer for Siren and went for it. 
> 
> So now this story is a mixture of Ingo and Siren.

_Come away little loss come away to the water_   
_To the ones that are waiting only for you_   
_Come away little loss come away to the water_   
_We are coming for you_

* * *

 

Ingo claims Kimi only after a few months in the water. Time in Ingo moves faster then in the human world, so a few months for Ingo translates to years in our world. Kimi forgets everything it is to be human. About air. About the sky, the sand, how the wind felt on his face. Everything that made him Kimi fades away, replaced by the song of Ingo.

The longer he stays beneath the waves the more he becomes Mer. Over the months traveling beneath the water he changes, scales travel down his legs until a tail forms, his teeth grow sharper and more predatory to eat fish, he gains gills. He improves his sign language with the Mer and Sebastian teaches him everything he knows.

Kimi claims his birthright and becomes a Siren. Deady and swift, and he no longer remembers the human world. He’s Mer. The song flows in his veins.

It’s late one night when Sebastian takes him to hunt. The two sign to each other, a frantic exchange of gestures as they swim through the ink black water. Kimi has gotten better at hunting, especially now since his metamorphosis is complete. His tail is a pale pure silver and like ice, it cuts through the water like a blade. He follows Sebastian deeper into the depths of Ingo, intent on capturing a few fish.

They come across a shoal of fish and they work together to chase the frightened little creatures into groups, right into each other. They’re so caught up in their task that neither fails to notice the net coming down until Kimi is ensnared in it. He gives a frightened yell he cannot hear and lashes his tail as the net closes in on him and pulls up sharply, trapping him. He screams loudly, calling for Sebastian, the other Mer frantically trying to pull and tug at the nets trapping the frightened Finn.

 **SEBASTIAN HELP!** Kimi sends a telepathic scream and Sebastian clutches his head, the pain intense and he watches in horror as the nets go up and up and up until they disappear into air. Into the human world and far away from Ingo.

* * *

An hour later the water in the lake ripples and Sebastian’s head pops out. He looks out over to the shore and then focuses, hearing the sailors talking in hushed tones in a shack in the distance.

These men have Kimi. Sebastian is going to kill them.

But first. He has to leave Ingo.

Leaving Ingo will hurt. The last time had been due to the storm. He had thankfully managed to keep his Mer form then. But if Kimi had not rescued him he would have transformed. Sirens can blend in with humans if they so wished, but the process took a long time. It involved moving as far away from the water as they could and drying out. When that happened they transformed. But it wasn’t without a price. It would hurt.

Sebastian had been terrified that night out on the beach, but Kimi had saved him. Taken him to water and cared for his wounds. He could survive the transformation for Kimi. He had to. So he swims towards shore and hauls himself out of the water, dragging himself out of Ingo and into Air.

And then he waits.

* * *

It takes an hour or so and it’s pure agony. Sebastian has to mentally remind himself not to scream as his tail tears and becomes legs and his gills close over, forcing him to breathe human air. It hurts his lungs and his senses become almost dull and useless.

Once it’s done he lies trembling, aching all over and it takes him even twice as long to attempt to stand. His legs feel wobbly and newborn weak and he takes small hesitant steps. All that’s on his mind is Kimi and bringing him back to Ingo. He just hopes Kimi at least has water, the transformation might not kick in before he dies from lack of water. He’s scared beyond belief for his Mate.

Sebastian continues to walk, weak and in pain, everything in him just screaming to find Kimi. He’s so focused on his task that he doesn’t notice he’s walked right into a car. The car screeches to a halt and Sebastian blinks, confused at the machine before him. It doesn’t smell like threat but he doesn’t like the metallic smell.The car’s door opens and a human comes out and Sebastian is immediately defensive, even in his weakened state, showing his human teeth.

The human in front of him is confused by the aggression but holds up his hands. “Whoah hey there..you look a little lost...and naked..”

Sebastian blinks at his speech, not fully understanding and just tilts his head. He’s heard humans speak before. They’re odd. They use their mouths and make sounds. Mer don’t make sounds. Mer are silent. Communicating through thought or hands alone. But this is a human. A human he could enchant with song if he so wished.

But the thing was, he was lost. This wasn’t Ingo. The human knew this land and he needed Kimi. So he tries to speak, having caught one or two words from the humans from where he had observed them. “Water. Friend taken. Humans. Help.”

The human blinks and tilts his head. “What?”

Sebastian’s voice is barely used. He never has need of it usually, but he needs to try now. “Not human. Mer. Friend taken. There.” He points to the shack in the distance. “Friend there.”

The human frowns. “I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink...or smoke, Mate.”

Sebastian lets out a growl, not having time for this. “No help. Friend taken. I go.”

Sebastian begins to move away but the human follows him. “Hey, wait right there, you’re naked and look in pain. What the hell happened? Who are you?”

But Sebastian keeps walking, gritting his teeth at the protest in his newly formed joints. Kimi is the only thing on his mind.

“Mate, you clearly are crazy...where are you going?” The human is still there, persistently following him and Sebastian lets out another loud growl, turning to face him.

“Friend taken. Mer. I find him. I take home.” Sebastian replies and the human’s eyes widen.

“Mer? As in Mermaid? Like with a tail?” The human looks curious and wary.

“Mer. Friend Mer.” Sebastian replies, continuing to walk.

“Your friend is Mer? Are you Mer?” The human follows, thinking privately to himself it made sense.

“Mer. Water we belong. Find him. Bring home.” Sebastian says. “Taken. Net. Humans.”

“He was taken by a net?” The human questions and Sebastian nods. “And you’re rescuing him?”

Sebastian seems to understand and he nods. “You help. Find him.”

The human nods, looking at him. “Fine. I help. Name Mark. You?” using his odd way of talking. 

“No name. Just come.” Sebastian replies, already walking away.

Mark shrugs, then follows.

* * *

Mark really should be freaking out over this. He’s walking with an apparently human Merman on an insane rescue mission for his friend. But the thing is he isn’t. He’d grown up with the legends of Sirens living on the small island coastal town. His mother had always told him stories about the Sirens below the water, how they sang songs to drown sailors and those who strayed too far from land. He had also heard tales that they could come on land if they wished, but it hurt like hell and the sirens themselves only ever did it for a reason worth the pain. Sebastian seemed hell bent on rescuing his friend.

It isn’t long before they reach the shack in question and Sebastian lets out a pained noise as he hears the frightened call of his Mate. Kimi still didn’t know how to use his song and he was clearly terrified. It was even worse when Sebastian remembered he couldn’t hear. Nothing would be making sense to him.

Sebastian turns to Mark. “Take me in. Cover your ears. Get him out.”

Mark nods, his face showing fear for a second before he moves over to the door and knocks. The door is answered a second later by a gruff Spaniard looking man. The door almost gets shut again but Sebastian moves in immediately, and suddenly the room is filled with soft sweet music.

Mark covers his ears as instructed, trying his best to block out the Siren song as he finds the Merman in the centre of the room. He’s in a steel looking bathtub and he’s looking at Sebastian and making frantic signing gestures.

Mark moves over to the Mer creature and tries to talk soothingly. “It’s okay. Friend. Help you.”

But either the Merman is scared or doesn’t understand speech because his panic gets worse, and suddenly another song joins the first and Mark is brought to his knees, the melodies powerful and haunting.

Luckily for Mark however the rest of the men are apparently enchanted in song and Sebastian appears at his side signing something to the Mer quickly, which seems to calm him down. Sebastian then turns to Mark. “Take him. Water now. He trust.”

Mark nods and scoops up the Merman and runs out of the room. The last thing he hears before the door shuts on him is the screams of the men inside. 

* * *

Mark gets the frightened creature down to the water and slowly lowers him in. But the creature doesn’t disappear beneath the waves and just looks frantically up at the shore, pain and fear in his eyes.

“He’ll come. Promise.” Mark murmurs but the Mer doesn’t seem to hear him and looks even more panicked. Soon the song starts again and Mark is suddenly frozen.

_I wish I was away in Ingo_   
_Far away across the briny sea_   
_Sailing over deepest waters_   
_Where love nor care never trouble me_

Mark is suddenly enticed by the song. Yes. Ingo. He wants to go into the water. Wants to swim down and down and down….

His feet move of their own accord and he’s up to his knees in the water when there’s a snarl behind him and the music stops. Mark turns around to see Sebastian coming towards them, his face showing concern as he signs at the other Merman. The Merman’s eyes widen and he signs back, backing further into the water and looking at Mark in amazement.

“Kimi no hear. Kimi sign. Told friend.” Sebastian says.

Mark nods, moving back out of the water, heart pounding slightly at the realisation Kimi had just tried to drown him. “Thank you. I guess.”

Sebastian nods, eyes soft when he looks at Kimi and Mark furiously ignores the blood over Sebastian’s face and hands. Those men had taken his friend.

“Are you going back to the water?” Mark asks and Sebastian considers him before he nods.

“Go home. Kimi mine. You help. Friend.” Sebastian nods, a small smile on his face. The gratefulness clear.

“Happy to help. I guess...Now go.” Mark smiles and backs away.

Sebastian nods and without another word dives into the water with Kimi quick to flick his tail and follow him.

It takes a short while before Mark witnesses two twin tails rise out of the water, one bright red and the other ice white and he smiles. Glad to see the two back where they belonged. He turns and walks back to the shore, hoping maybe a strong drink would help him with the events of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy. And please please please comment. I almost stopped halfway through this yet again due to confidence issues so every little helps.


End file.
